


Clothes Make the Woman

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femme, Femslash, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why wouldn't Emma be obsessed with Regina's Evil Queen garb?  Total PWP based on Regina in her EQ getup on Shattered Sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Woman

Regina’s breasts were on Emma’s mind.  It was the first time she’d seen Regina in the whole Evil Queen getup in forever, and damn it was incredible.  Emma had seen stuff like that in pictures and movies, but to see it in real life on someone like Regina….  well, Regina’s breasts were on her mind.  Add to that the way her waist was cinched in so tight.  Didn’t that hurt?  But she looked insanely beautiful, all put together and regal.  It was stunning.  How did she wear all those crystals. all that weight?  Emma laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for everyone to fall asleep.  She needed a private adult minute to herself and it always felt weird getting off with her parents and son awake in the next rooms.  Today had been horribly stressful and she needed a little outlet.  

It really was a shame Regina changed back into her usual I’m the Mayor garb instead of rocking the queen-gear for awhile longer.  Not that that didn’t do it for Emma too.  Frankly, this wouldn’t be the first time she’d rubbed one out thinking of Regina.  Just this time she had a little more brain candy to play with.  The way Regina’s waist was so trim then the swell of her hips enhanced with the crystals and all that fabric.  Emma had just slid her hand into her panties when she heard the gentle knock on the front door.  Emma was up in a second, guilt turning her cheeks red.  Snow was up with the baby and Emma nodded to the door.  “I got it,” Emma whispered and Snow just nodded, refocusing on the baby.  

Emma tightened her robe before she opened the door to find the object of her fantasies standing there in her own robe.  How was that fair? “I didn’t mean to wake the house,” Regina said as she nodded to Snow who was walking and rocking Neal, patting his back gently.  “I just wanted to see Henry.”  

Of course that was why she was here.  It wasn’t like Regina could know that Emma had been playing with herself thinking about her.  “Yeah… yeah, of course.”  Emma gestured for Regina to enter, trying hard not to notice how Regina’s robe flapped a little in the breeze and showed off that soft area behind her knee.  Crap.  “Down here.”  Like Regina didn’t know where Henry’s room was.  

Snow slipped into her bedroom with the now sleeping baby, leaving the two women alone at their son’s door.  Henry was sleeping peacefully and they took a moment just to watch him.  Emma reached up to scratch the back of her neck and Regina’s gaze flitted over to her.  The woman’s nostrils flared and Emma watched her pupils dilate.  Emma hadn’t washed her hand.  It still smelled like…  

“A little stress relief,” Regina deadpanned and Emma thought she was going to keel over and die.  “Hook not cutting it?”  

“Hey… “  Emma paused.  That was all she had.  Just hey.  It was sad.  Usually she was pretty quick on her feet, but Regina’s gaze was still on her, that amused smile tickling her lips.  Were they always that red?  Did she sleep in lipstick?  

“Yes?”  Regina was warm.  She was really warm and really close.  Emma could smell the lavender in her night cream and the tinge of sandalwood in her shampoo.  “Something on your mind, Swan?”  Did Regina’s voice always have that purr?  

“N… nothing.”  Had she actually just stuttered?  “I… I’ll leave you for as long as you want.”  Emma went to leave, but Regina gripped Emma’s wrist firmly.  It wasn’t harsh, just commanding, and Emma’s heart flip-flopped in her chest.  It sent a shock of electricity right between her legs, the slick warmth already evident to her.  

“Got anything to drink?”  It wasn’t what Emma had expected and she was actually grateful for that.  

“That I can do.”  Emma slid her hand free and headed back to the kitchen, finding the bottle of vodka she kept in the freezer.  When she turned around, Regina was there and Emma dropped the bottle.  Regina caught it with a raised brow, way too close for Emma to hide what was bubbling up in her.  

“Show me your room.”  It was direct and Emma’s mouth went dry as a desert, too dry to speak, but she nodded in the direction of her room, heading over, just looking over her shoulder at Regina who was walking like she had in that getup.  Regina closed the door behind them, waving her hand and letting out that purple mist that sunk into the walls.  

“Uh… did you want to….”  Emma came up short when Regina waved her hand at herself, turning her clothes into the black and crystal number, snatching Emma’s breath away.  

“I can smell you, Miss Swan.”  Regina’s voice shot through Emma like high voltage, lighting up her nerves and making her thighs clench.  Regina slid closer, and Emma could hear the rustle of all that fabric on the ground.  “All the way across the room I can see how blown your pupils are, how you’re sliding your thighs together.  I bet you’re creamy wet, Miss Swan.”  Emma’s pulse pounded as Regina came close enough to touch.  Emma wanted to touch her, but Regina was pretty fucking scary this way.  And hot, really… really hot.  

Regina’s leather gloved hand slipped between Emma’s thigh, bypassing her robe and cupping Emma through her sleep shorts.  Emma’s legs went wobbly and she was glad that Regina had backed her into the wall.  “Now tell me, Miss Swan…”  Regina came close and Emma smelled orchids, the sharp tang of the dark woman’s magic zipping over her skin.   “What do you desire?”  

What did she desire?  Wasn’t that pretty obvious?  Regina’s hand moved, the leather warm and supple as it stroked the crease of leg and groin.  Regina was waiting, her palm rocking against Emma through the thin fabric.  “This is what you looked like… before the curse?”  Emma’s thighs clenched around Regina’s hand and she let out a soft moan.  

“It is.  Not always, but it seemed appropriate.”  Regina’s fingers pushed the cotton between Emma’s thighs aside and one finger slid up and down until the leather of her glove was soaked.  “Now, Miss Swan…”  Regina withdrew her hand and brought the glistening fingertip to Emma’s bottom lip, “your body is screaming for what it needs, but your mouth… surprisingly silent for once.”  Regina slipped the black leather past Emma’s lips and teeth, stroking the flat of her tongue with the tip of her finger.  It shouldn’t have done anything for her, at least that’s what Emma was trying to tell herself as she straddled Regina’s thigh and took a very active role in cleaning the leather of her taste.  “So eager.”  Regina pushed Emma back against the wall, her hand resting on Emma’s shoulder, pinning her as Regina used her thigh to rub.  

“Shit….”  Emma’s head tilted back, banging against the wall a few times.  “Shit that’s good.” 

“Eloquent as always, Miss Swan.  Now lose the robe and your shirt.”  Regina’s grip was hard and Emma knew she’d have a bruise tomorrow.  It didn’t matter, though, because one of those leather-clad fingers was rubbing her clit.  And she was close, everything was on fire and Regina was being brutal about it, her thumb getting in on the act to pinch and stroke Emma’s clit roughly until she was crying out, hands pinned over her head by Regina’s free hand.  Emma remembered sliding down the wall.  She remembered the way the vodka bottle sounded when Regina opened it.  There was a cold glass in her hand a few moments later, leather covered fingers trailing over her skin.

“Just give me a minute….”  Emma tossed back the drink and closed her eyes.  “Who would have thought you’d be….”  A whiff of soap and shampoo overtook the orchid and Emma knew it was regular Regina she’d open her eyes to.  “Sorry, that…”  Emma’s hand moved between her thighs, a smile on her lips.  “Regina, I…”

“Good night, Miss Swan.”  Regina was headed for the door, straightening her clothes out, and Emma couldn’t process.  

“Wait… but you….”  She smiled, trying to get Regina to return the smile.  It was Regina, though.  She just put her hand on the doorknob.  

Regina fixed Emma in her brown gaze, one brow raising.  “Miss Swan, you haven’t earned that just yet.”  Emma watched Regina walk out in her robe, dumbfounded but very focused on the words ‘just yet’.  That was a challenge and Emma loved a challenge.  


End file.
